


Just Save The First Edition For Me [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aziraphale accidentally sells a book, and finds himself dangerously near to parting with another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Save The First Edition For Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Save The First Edition For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177782) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-save-first-edition-for-me) | 3.3 MB | 0:05:48


End file.
